Fleeting Feelings
by Pandora-Pandemonium
Summary: Oneshot. In which Ogami finds Sakura asleep in his bed.


"Sakurakoji-san," said Ogami from his doorway, "what are you doing in my bed?"

She didn't reply. He waited as the thunder roared ferociously outside. 'It is late,' he mused, 'so it makes sense that she would be asleep, but still... why is she not in her own room?'

"Sakurakoji-san? Sakurakoji-san!" Ogami asked, not really expecting an answer. He made his way towards his half-occupied bed and gently touched her shoulder, intending to carefully wake her up and ask her to vacate his bed.

Lightning flashed and brightly illuminated Sakura's face, which Ogami felt his gaze be irresistibly drawn to. His eyes drank in every detail of her visage in the dimly lit room: her bangs strewn across her forehead, her head tilted towards him, eyes closed contently in deep sleep, her hands curled at her chin delicately; the rest of her body covered by the stark blanket.

When his sight rested on her slightly parted lips, he felt the urge to lower his face to towards hers and...

'And do what?' Wondered Ogami. He noticed his face felt flushed and hot, and his heart racing as if he'd run a marathon. 'What in the world-?' He removed his hand and laid it on his cheek, thoroughly perplexed by the new experience.

Still confused -and all thoughts of removing Sakura from his bed forgotten- the Code:Breaker climbed into the other side of the bed, taking care not to wake his female companion. He lay down on his side facing away from her, and closed his eyes... only to sigh in frustration quietly as a peal of thunder tore its way across the night sky. 'Why won't this feeling go away?' Ogami asked himself as he rolled over. His eyes flickered open briefly, closed, and then opened widely in shock...

...To once again take in Sakura's sleeping face, this time barely 6 inches away from his own.

'She must have rolled over as well during the thunder; that's why I didn't notice,' concluded the 0.01% of his brain that was still in working order, while the rest became as empty as a politician's address to the people. If Ogami had a mirror (and a better light source), he would have noted his face turning a very interesting shade of pink.

For the first second or two, he just stared, and then he jolted out of the bed and hit the floor with his rear, supporting himself with his hands and his legs tangled in the blanket. Dazed, he blinked dumbly once, then twice, trying to tear his mind away from its state of total confusion. 'W-Why did I do that? And what the hell is wrong with my face?' He questioned himself yet again, growing uncomfortable with the rapidly increasing amount of strange reactions from his body. Shaking his head as if to dislodge water from his ears, he climbed back into the bed (this time staying as far away from Sakura's sleeping form as possible without the risk of falling off of the mattress) but he couldn't bring himself to turn away from her.

As the storm outdoors raged on outside he lay there, observing Sakura as she dreamed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest hidden under the duvet, and listened to the sound of her slow, deep breathing. He could smell her sweet breath as she exhaled, and once again he felt inexplicably drawn towards her face, more specifically, her lips, again...

Ogami didn't notice his head unconsciously moving towards hers until he realized his head no longer lay on his pillow, but the one her head rested upon. He breathed in once, twice, three times, and then swore in abject frustration when the strange feeling that was taking over his body refused to go away. It felt like a tugging, pulling him towards the Deviant Breed that lay not a foot away from him. He pushed himself back again. The covers slightly slipped off of Sakura, revealing her pajama top. Ogami realized her hand, which was previously curled in front of her chin, was stretched towards him, empty. Slowly he reached with his hand and brushed it against her fingertips. 'They're so warm...' he thought idly. He placed his hand in hers and marvelled at how... how perfect it felt.

Sakura's fingers unconsciously gripped his hands a faint smile crossed her and she sighed and muttered, "Ogami?"

Ogami hand was out of hers at light speed, yanking himself out of Sakura's grip and surprising her awake. "Eh?" She mumbled groggily. She sat up and glanced around the room blearily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her palms. When she came to the other side of the bed, she frowned. It was empty. "Huh. I could have sworn that someone was there." A few seconds later she shrugged dismissively and lay back down attempting to recapture her fleeting sleep.

She murmured, "I wonder where Ogami is?", then yawned and fell silent.

Underneath the bed, Ogami focused to control his wildly beating heart and slow his breath. 'T-That was close,' he sighed to himself. 'Wait, close to what? What do I mean by that?'

Eventually he stood, straightened himself and shook his head again. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now, so he made up his mind to get some extra training in for the night to kill some time. He fixed the blanket on Sakura to that it covered her again, and lightly brushed his hand against hers afterwards. His heart sped up, but not as intensely as before.

"Huh," he said, "interesting."

He made his way over to the doorway and looked back. _'Perhaps I should question the President about this feeling. Something tells me it would be a bad thing to bring up around Toki or Heike, either of whom would pervert this moment in some way.'_

Not that he needed to, anyway. The other residents of the mansion were watching Ogami and Sakura from a few small holes in the wall anyway, and knew exactly what had taken place.


End file.
